


Rassilons Versprechen

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Before time war, Gen, Love/Hate, Other, Promises, Rebellion, Time War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Hohe Rat der Timelords hat einen neuen Lord Präsidenten gewählt, diesmal jedoch eine ganz besondere Person. In der Dämmerung des Zeitkrieges, riefen sie Rassilon ins Leben zurück, den weisen und klugen Gründer ihrer Zivilisation. Aber etwas hat sein Wesen verändert, besonders eine Person, an der er ein ganz eigenes Interesse zeigt. Was genau ist der Grund dafür?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rassilons Versprechen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rassilon's Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333227) by [Arielen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen). 



> Es macht mir besonderen Spaß in der Ära des Zeitkriegs zu schreiben, so scheint es wohl. Und so ist nach „Die Saat des Zorns“ noch eine weitere Geschichte entstanden, die das Thema aus einem anderen Blickwinkel beleuchtet. Ich habe sie anders als die erste Erzählung zunächst auf Englisch geschrieben, da mir einfach ein paar klangvolle Wendungen durch den Kopf schwirrten, die ich unterbringen wollte.  
> Und in dieser Variation habe ich überraschenderweise einige andere Aspekte herausgearbeitet, die ich euch nicht vorenthalten wollte, deshalb habe ich die Geschichte übersetzt und dabei gleich noch ein wenig erweitert Und für alle die, die die beiden Versionen miteinander vergleichen wollen, gibt es gleich unter diesem Text auch die englische Version.
> 
> Was meint ihr – lohnt es sich aus dem ganzen eine größere Story oder einen Storyzyklus zu machen, auch wenn die finale Konfrontation zwischen den beiden erst Ten in „Das Ende der Zeit“ erlebt?

„Die noch in Raum und Zeit reisenden Timelords haben unseren Ruf beantwortet. Sie werden so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren um an den Feierlichkeiten Eurer Amtseinführung teilzunehmen, obwohl wir ihnen nicht alles mitgeteilt haben, vor allem nicht, wen wir ihnen als neuen Lord Präsidenten vorstellen werden. Aber sie sind es gewohnt, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, zu gehorchen – so wie es in unserer Gesellschaft seit Eurer Zeit Brauch ist.“ Der Kanzler neigte seinen Kopf. „Mein Lord, alles ist bereit. Wir sind so glücklich und stolz über Eure Entscheidung zurückzukehren und uns in diesen dunklen Zeiten beizustehen.“

„Es ist auch für mich eine Ehre, durch den Hohen Rat ins Leben zurückgerufen worden zu sein, mein lieber Kanzler, und ich werde mein bestes tun, Euch im Konflikt mit den Daleks zu unterstützen, Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden gemeinsam die bestmögliche Lösung für Gallifrey und unser Volk finden“, antwortete Rassilon mit einem warmen Lächeln und berührte die Schulter des Mannes. „Aber sagt mir, habt Ihr auch meine besondere Bitte erfüllt?“

Der Kanzler nickte. „Wie Ihr gebeten habt, haben wir eine deutlich kryptischere und schärfere Botschaft an diesen speziellen Timelord geschickt, um ihm jeden Grund zu geben, zu uns zurückzukehren. Aber wie Ihr euch vorstellen könnt, ist es immer noch nicht sicher, dass er auch erscheinen wird.“ Er seufzte. „Er ist leider ein ganz besonderer Fall, wohl einer der bekanntesten Reisenden unserer Zeit, so brillant und gerissen, aber leider …“

“Aber leider?” Rassilon zog eine Augebraue hoch, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits kannte, gab dann aber selbst die Antwort. „Als mein Bewusstsein noch in der Matrix ruhte, fand ich viele Hinweise auf den einen, der sich selbst „Der Doktor“ nannte. Und ich studierte die Eintragungen über ihn mit wachsendem Interesse.“

Er hielt einen Moment inne und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, blickte durch das Glas auf die Landschaft Gallifreys und trank die lebendig leuchtenden Farben, die er so lange vermisst hatte, mit all seinen Sinnen.

„Ja …“, sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „... ein ganz besonderer Sohn, auf den ich stolz sein könnte, wenn er nicht …“ Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Kanzler zu. „Er hat eine leidenschaftliche Seele, einen neugierigen Geist und den unzerstörbaren Willen, Dinge zu erkunden und zu verändern, auch wenn das nicht möglich zu sein scheint. Er ist meinen Freunden … den Erkundern der alten Zeit so ähnlich … oh ja … wie Omega, Salyavin oder Ulysses ist er ein Träumer und Tänzer im Vortex, der nur seinem Gefühl folgt und dabei ein gutes Gespür beweist …“

Er seufzte schwer. „Aber wie wir beide wissen hat er leider auch eine große Schwäche in seinem Charakter – er ist stur und eigenwillig bis ins Mark seiner Knochen.“

„Oh ja, mein Lord, der Doktor ist ein Rebell vom Haar bis zu den Zehenspitzen, er war niemals mehr in der Lage Befehlen zu gehorchen, nachdem er seine Tardis gestohlen hat. Er erwies sich als gefährlicher Renegat, der mehrfach vor Gericht stand!“

“Aber er war niemals wirklich lange eingesperrt und hat selbst seine Hinrichtung überlebt, ich weiß.“ Rassilon hob eine Hand, um seine nächste Aussage zu bekräftigen. „Dies aber sind auch die Qualitäten von jemandem, der zu überleben weiß – Fähigkeiten, die wir an der Front sehr gut gebrauchen können, nun da der offene Krieg mit den Daleks immer unausweichlicher scheint …“

„Er wird das niemals akzeptieren oder gar gehorchen“, antwortete der Kanzler prompt. „Ihr könnt versuchen, ihn zu überreden, aber er wird zu seinem Moralkodex stehen, vor allem in dieser Inkarnation. Ihr müsst nur die Agenten und Koordinatoren der 'Celestial Intervention Agency' fragen. Sie haben inzwischen wirklich viele Aufzeichnungen über seine Einmischungen in die Belange von Raum und Zeit gesammelt, selbst mehr als von Renegaten wie dem Master oder der Rani. Speziell, was einen Planet in dieser Galaxie angeht, kann er …“

„Wir werden sehen …“ Rassilon lächelte erneut, dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. „Wir werden sehen, ob er sich gegen mich stellt, wenn ich persönlich mit ihm spreche“, sagte er mit einem eisigen Ton in seiner Stimme. „Wenn er es tut, dann wird er mit den entsprechenden Konsequenzen leben müssen.“

Der Kanzler schauderte als er in die Augen seines großen Anführers blickte. Alle Wärme und Freundlichkeit war verschwunden … dafür standen nun unbändiger Zorn … und offenbar sogar Hass? … in ihnen. Das waren Emotionen, die er in diesem Zusammenhang zwar nicht verstehen konnte, die er aber akzeptieren musste, denn Rassilon war der Gründer seiner Zivilisation, der größte Mann aus Gallifreys Vergangenheit und derjenige, den der Rat gewählt hatte, um sein Volk hier und jetzt durch eine schwere Zeit zu führen. Von dem es hieß, dass er sich von Gefühlen niemals habe leiten lassen, sondern immer sachlich und Weise entschieden habe.

Das schien nun anders … ja vielleicht sogar ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen zu sein. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es wirklich gut war, das Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen, der Grausamkeit und Kälte der Daleks mit dunklen Gefühlen anstatt von Logik zu begegnen, dann aber schob er seine leichten Zweifel hastig beiseite, auch wenn nagende Fragen blieben.So weit er wusste, konnten sich der Gründer und der Doktor niemals getroffen haben, doch hatte er wirklich das Recht, Rassilon einfach noch einmal darauf anzusprechen? Auf der anderen Seite wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ohnehin keine Antwort erhalten würde ... 

Auch wenn er jetzt nicht verstand, warum sein Gegenüber zuerst so freundlich von diesem eigenwilligen Renegaten gesprochen hatte und dann mit einem Male eine ganz andere Seite von sich gezeigt hatte, stimmte er doch zu.  
Der weise Gründer hatte mit dem, was er sagte, mehr als recht, egal, welche persönlichen Gründe dahinter steckten. Ein Exempel musste statuiert werden, wenn es der Doktor weiter vorzog, ungehorsam zu bleiben, denn er hatte die Geduld und das Wohlwollen des hohen Rates schon oft genug und viel zu lange strapaziert.

Rassilon sah ihn ein weiteres Mal an und durchbrach die Stille im Raum mit seiner jetzt wieder freundlicher und sanfter klingenden Stimme. „Bitte geht jetzt. Ich möchte mich jetzt ausruhen und mich auf die Zeremonie vorbereiten.“

„Natürlich, mein Lord!“ Der Kanzler verbeugte sich noch einmal und wandte sich dann der Tür zu ohne noch einmal innezuhalten und sich umzudrehen, denn er war es gewohnt den Befehlen seines Lord Präsidenten zu gehorchen, egal, wer dieses Amt auch innehatte.

Rassilon wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter dem Mann geschlossen hatte, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu und betrachtete nachdenklich sein Gesicht im reflektierenden Glas. In dieser Inkarnation wirkte so jung wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber alt genug um die richtige Autorität auszustrahlen, die er gegenüber seinem Volk brauchte.

Ein dünnes Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als er an das Gespräch zurückdachte. Es war schon sehr offensichtlich, dass der Kanzler nichts von dem wusste, was zwischen ihm und dem Doktor geschehen war.

Gut … für ihn, dass eine seiner Vorgängerinnen im Amt des Lord Präsidenten, die schon lange verschollene Timelady Romana, einige Dateien in der Matrix entfernt oder verändert hatte, die ihren Freund und Mentor, den Doktor, betrafen … eine Vorgehensweise, die Rassilon seht entgegen kam. Denn damit waren auch die Aufzeichnungen über seine eigenen düsteren, kleinen Geheimnisse und besonders beschämende Taten, die den Glauben seines Volkes an seine Weisheit und seine Macht hätten erschüttern können. Und natürlich waren so auch die Hinweise auf eine beschämende Niederlage gegen einen Timelord, der selbst nicht gerade dafür bekannt war, den Regeln Gallifrey zu gehorchen, ausgelöscht worden.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Augenblick zurück, in dem der Doktor die Niemalsleute in einem tapferen Akt der Selbstaufopferung aufgehalten hatte, bevor sie die Zeitschilde Gallifreys durchbrechen und seinem Volk schaden konnten. Dabei war der junge Timelord zwar nicht gestorben, aber er hatte sich und seine Tardis mit Anti-Zeit infiziert.

Er hatte sich dadurch in Zagreus verwandelt, eine Kreatur aus der gallifreyschen Mythologie, mit der man normalerweise Kinder erschreckte, und sie nur für ein Hirngespinst hielt … aber in Wirklichkeit die Waffe war, auf die Rassilon so lange gewartet hatte.

Für eine Weile hatte der Doktor tatsächlich wie eine Marionette an den Fäden getanzt, die Rassilon spann, auf seinen Befehl hin bereitwillig ein Schwert aus Anti-Zeit geschaffen und sich darauf vorbereitet, die Tore zu einer verborgenen Dimension zu öffnen, um etwas zu tun, was der Gründer selbst versäumt hätte – nämlich die Divergence zu vernichten, die einzige Macht, die Rassilons Schöpfung und Ordnung, gefährlich werden konnte, wenn sie einen Weg zurück in dieses Universum fand ...

Aber dann – im Moment von Rassilons größtem Triumph, in diesem Augenblick hatte Zagreus, die die Fäden der Kontrolle mit einem Hieb durchschlagen und sich gegen ihn gestellt.  
Auch wenn seine eigene Persönlichkeit gestorben zu sein schien, nachdem der Doktor sich das selbstgeschaffene Schwert von seiner Begleiterin hatte in die Brust rammen lassen – seine Sturheit war leider dabei nicht ausgelöscht worden sondern hatte sich übertragen – und diese hatte alle Pläne und Wünsche Rassilons in einem Augenblick zu Grunde gerichtet.

Eine Welle des Zorns flutete durch Rassilons Körper, ein Gefühl, dass er wie feinsten Wein genoss, denn es ließ ihn sich lebendiger fühlen als je zuvor in den langen Äonen seiner Existenz. Denn es gab ihm Kraft.

Dem Verrat folgte ein langes Exil in dieser anderen Dimension, nicht nur für den Doktor, sondern auch für ihn selbst. Die Scham brannte in ihm, als er an die Erniedrigungen dachte, die er durch die Divergence ertragen musste, wie sehr er ihrer Gnade und ihren Gutdünken ausgeliefert worden war, die er einst hierhin verbannt und eingesperrt hatte.   
Nach einer endlosen Zahl von Demütigungen, dem verzweifelten Ringen um seine Existenz und Freiheit, die ihn an den Rand seiner Kraft getrieben hatte, war es ihm schließlich doch irgendwie gelungen wieder in seine Daseinsebene zurückzukehren, wenn auch mit dem Verlust eines Teils seiner Macht und viel kostbarem Wissens über Raum und Zeit … 

Dass es dazu gekommen war, nahm er dem Doktor wirklich übel, und er beschloss, ihn das auch spüren zu lassen … irgendwann und irgendwie.

Er holte tief Luft und spürte, wie der Zorn langsam verpuffte und sich dafür eine eiskalte Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete.

Doch er war nicht ganz mit leeren Händen nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Freiwillig oder nicht, die Divergence hatte ebenfalls einige ihrer kostbaren Geheimnisse mit ihm teilen müssen, Wissen das er an Gallifrey weitergeben würde, wenn es an der Zeit war.  
Vielleicht sollte sein Volk auch endlich den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Evolution wagen und nicht länger abhängig sein von ihren Hüllen aus Fleisch und Knochen oder schlichter, nicht immer zuverlässiger Technik.  
Er hatte gesehen, wozu ein kollektives Wesen, dass nur aus Bewusstsein und purer Energie fähig war, wie einfach sich dieses selbst in das Netz der Zeit einweben und so ohne Einmischung von außen formen konnte. Das sah er als Ziel seiner kommenden Bemühungen für seine Rasse … sein Volk … seine Kinder an.

Aber einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Zuerst einmal freute er sich darauf, eine bestimmte Person wiederzusehen, für die er ganz besondere Gefühle hegte.

“Ja Doktor”, murmelte er leise. „Bald werden wir uns wiedersehen und dann werde ich keine Gnade zeigen, wenn du nicht das tust, was ich will. Du wirst eine Marionette an meinen Fäden sein, meinen Anordnungen ohne Zögern folgen – oder du wirst jeden weiteren Augenblick den Rest deines jämmerlichen Lebens bereuen und leiden. Das ist nicht nur mein Versprechen, sondern mein Schwur!“


End file.
